Culpable
by Mirlaure
Summary: (historia corta) Sirius despierta agitadamente... un mal presentimiento... tiene que irse... pero las cosas salen mal. James y Lily han muerto, Peter está suelto. La venganza fracasa, y él ahora tiene que pagar una culpa que no le pertenece, ¿o si?


**Culpable**

Despertó agitadamente. El sudor frío corría por su frente. Una horrible sensación le punzaba en el pecho. Corrió las sábanas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y se puso de pie. Miró hacia la cama mientras se vestía apresuradamente. Ella dormía pacíficamente, sin notar que él ya no estaba acostado a su lado. Mejor así. 

La sensación lo estaba volviendo loco. Algo estaba funcionando mal. Muy mal. Estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

-Sirius...-dijo ella, abriendo levemente los ojos, y estirando los brazos, aún recostada en la cama.-¿Qué haces? Todavía es de noche, cariño-

-Ya lo se, dulce. Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer para poder dormir tranquilo. No me voy a tardar demasiado-le dijo él, sonriendo, pero ella sabía que la sonrisa no era de verdad. Los ojos celestes de su novio demostraban verdadera preocupación. 

-¿Es algo de Lily y James?-preguntó ella. ¡Era tan inteligente!. Sirius se acercó a la cama, y la besó en la frente.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo, Anne-le dijo al oído, y salió de la habitación sin dar más explicaciones.

Ella permaneció dura, en su lugar. Todo era tan extraño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los pies tocándole el suelo, y se refregó la cara con las manos. Levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana del dormitorio. Las estrellas brillaban como luceros en el firmamento. Tan hermosas... tan frías... tan lejanas... tan encantadoras... Sirius siempre decía que ella se parecía a las estrellas. Sirius...

-¡Anne! Despierta...-le dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y ojos grises, que se encontraba agachado junto a su cama. Abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Remus?-preguntó ella, dudosa. Él asintió. Anne levantó la cabeza levemente y miró con más precisión a su amigo. Tenía expresión cansada, triste y abrumada. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Lily y James... ellos... fueron asesinados ayer durante la noche, o talvez durante la madrugada de hoy... por Voldemort-soltó Lupin, y una lágrimas se vislumbraron en su triste rostro. Anne sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos. Con lentitud se puso de pie, y tambaleándose se acercó a la ventana por la cual había visto las estrellas varias horas atrás. No podía ser. Era imposible. No ellos. No ellos. No ellos.

-Remus... eso no puede ser-dijo finalmente la muchacha-porque Sirius era su guardián secreto.

-Sirius...-cada palabra parecía costarle un milagro. Pero Remus tenía que decirlo-Sirius era el que pasaba la información a Voldemort. El infiltrado. El... traidor.-soltó finalmente, y las palabras estaban impregnadas de odio y dolor. Anne sintió una opresión en el pecho. No podía ser. Todo eso no era coherente. Sirius no era capaz de algo así. Él era el mejor amigo de James. Él era su novio. Él jamás... no, no podía ser verdad. 

Anne sintió que las piernas ya no podían resistir su peso, y se dejó caer al piso, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Por la muerte de sus amigos. Y por la traición de Sirius.

-Hagrid lo vio junto a la casa en ruinas, cuando fue a buscar al pequeño Harry. Hagrid me dijo que Sirius le pidió que le entregara a Harry, después de todo, él es el padrino. Pero como Hagrid se negó, Sirius le entregó su moto, y le dijo que podía quedársela porque ya no la necesitaba.-le dijo Remus, mientras se agachaba junto a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ayer a la noche... el se levantó durante la madrugada. Me dijo que había algo que tenía que hacer para poder dormir tranquilo. Y cuando yo lo cuestioné, me confesó que era algo relacionado con Lily y James... pero yo nunca... nunca imaginé que... que él...-Anne trató de contarle todo a su amigo Lupin, pero el dolor era demasiado, y no pudo terminar la oración. Remus la abrazó con mas fuerza, mientras derramaban juntos, lágrimas silenciosas. Permanecieron largo tiempo así-Me dijo que me amaba-

-Lo lamento mucho, Anne.-

Corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Tenía que llegar. Ese maldito pagaría. Pagaría por su traición. Pagaría por la muerte de Lily y James. La maldita rata corría más rápido de lo que él se imaginaba. Pero no podía ganarle. No a Sirius Black.

Finalmente, logró acorralarlo en una concurrida calle de _muggles_. Qué importaba si los _muggles_ lo veían hacer magia. James había sido traicionado por esa rata de alcantarilla, y era hora de la venganza. Sacó su varita, y sus ojos celestes brillaron con cierto placer.

-Hasta acá llegaste, Colagusano-dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Al Lily y a James, Sirius. Cómo pudiste!-gritó el maldito, mientras que una sonrisa burlona si dibujaba en sus labios. Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, Peter lanzó un terrible maleficio de magia oscura, y transformándose en rata, escapó por la alcantarilla.

Y ahí quedó él, solo, empapado en la sangre de los inocentes... y el verdadero culpable, fugado. Se había escapado... la asquerosa rata se había escapado. 

Estaba todavía allí, parado, con la varita en la mano, cuando escuchó pasos a su alrededor. Giró para mirar a los recién llegados. Toda una unidad de los mejores aurores para capturar a alguien que era inocente. Y al frente de ellos...

-Anne...-dijo en un suspiro, y el dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Miró en lo profundo de los ojos negros de su novia. Y vio en ellos el odio, el dolor, y la venganza. Pero todos, eran solo para él.

-¡No te muevas Sirius Black! Te tenemos rodeado. Deja la varita en el suelo, y sin trucos-le dijo ella, apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

Sirius bajó la mirada, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo creían culpable de las muertes de los Potter. Y ahora, también de las muertes de esos _muggles_. Dejó caer la varita al piso, sin preocupación por defenderse. El amor de su vida, lo creía culpable. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir. Solo el amargo deseo de venganza. Anne hizo una seña a unos aurores para que se acercaran a Sirius, y esto obedecieron. Lanzándole un hechizo, lo amarraron con sogas y cadenas de pies y manos. Todo esto no podía ser realidad. Era demasiado irónico. Demasiado irreal. Sirius ya no soportó la presión, y comenzó a reír descabelladamente. Él... culpable.

Más aurores se acercaron a él, y entre cuatro lo arrastraron hasta una camioneta _muggle_, blindada y con barrotes en las ventanas. Lo tiraron adentro. Anne se acercó.

-Como pudiste... a Lily... a James... y ahora a Peter-le dijo la muchacha mientras derramaba más lágrimas. No podía ser verdad... ella no podía creer todo eso.

-Anne... yo soy inocente-trató de defenderse Black.

-Tu eres culpable, Sirius. _Culpable._ _Triador._-y diciendo esto, Anne cerró las grandes puertas traceras de la camioneta.

-ANNE! ESCÚCHAME! FUE PETER! SOY INOCENTE! INOCENTE! FUE EL TRAIDOR DE COLAGUSANO! ÉL ESTA VIVO! ANNE!-gritó desesperadamente, mientras se asomaba por una ventana sin vidrio, pero con fuertes barrotes. La muchacha no giró para mirarlo. Tan solo se alejó caminando, sin mirar atrás. Ella había dado su sentencia. _Culpable._ La camioneta arrancó, dejando atrás el callejón debastado, y los aurores en un intento de arreglarlo todo. Y él era el culpable. ¿Lo era realmente?

Hacía frío... y todo era tan oscuro y maniático. Gritos... llantos... ruegos... declaraciones en sueños... locura... y luego, la muerte. Era todo lo que encontrarías en aquel lugar. Locura y Muerte. ¿No era eso, acaso, lo que se merecían todas las personas que allí se encontraba? ¿Eran todas culpables de algún crimen? No, no todas. Algunas eran inocentes. Él era inocente. Un inocente sediento de venganza. Y era eso lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Su inocencia, y su venganza. Esos pensamientos eran todo lo que ocupaba su mente, y los dementores no podían tomarlo para ellos... no era un pensamiento alegre, ¿o si?

Se hallaba sentado sobre la dura e incómoda cama, a la cual se había acostumbrado con el paso inalterable del tiempo. Su espalda apoyada contra la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. Su cabeza hacia el techo, con la mirada perdida. Esos ojos turquesas, que alguna vez habían brillado con picardía y alegría, ahora, se hallaban sin brillo alguno. Su pelo negro había crecido más de lo común, y se encontraba sucio y enmarañado. Una pierna flexionada, y la otra colgando inerte de la cama. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Y unos pocos rayos de luz filtrándose par lo que intentaba ser una ventana. El aire parecía vencido. La muerte se podía oler en el ambiente. El miedo, la desesperación... eran sentimientos que nunca faltaban en Azkaban.

Se escucharon unos pasos ahogados por el pasillo. Giró la cabeza para mirar por entre los barrotes de hierro a aquella persona (si es que realmente era una persona) que pronto pasaría caminando por allí. Y su cara se llenó de asombro al ver a...

-Remus-dijo, sin poder creer lo que veía. El viejo amigo Lunático lo miraba, inalterable, a través de los barrotes.

-Sirius-le dijo él, con cierto recelo, y hasta una pizca de odio y resentimiento.

-Viniste a verme.-dijo esperanzado el muchacho.

-No.-contestó cortante-Vine a decirte que Anne desapareció hace ya dos semanas. Espero que estés contento.-

-¿Desapareció?-dijo Sirius, sin poder creer las palabras del licántropo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes. Remus retrocedió unos centimentros, hasta encontrarse completamente fuera del alcance de Black.

-Si. Sólo dejó dos cartas. Una para mi... y otra para ti-dijo Lupin, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, y sacando una carta, en la cual decía con una letra femenina: "_Sirius Black"_-Ella me pidió en la carta que por favor te entregara esto. Vine solo para cumplir el pedido de una vieja amiga-habló Remus, recobrando su voz calma de siempre, y extendiéndole la carta a la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido un gran hombre. Sirius tomó la carta entre sus manos, y Remus giró para restirarse por donde había llegado.

-Lunático...-lo llamó Black, con voz dolida y desesperada. Remus se detuvo, pero no giró a mirar al hombre que le hablaba-yo no fui, compañero. Yo soy inocente. No fui yo, Remus. Tienes que creerme. Yo jamás...

-Tu eras su guardián secreto. Fuiste tu... acéptalo. Fue tu culpa- sentenció Remus. Las palabras del muchacho entraron por los oídos de Sirius, y éste sintió que su mundo se caía nuevamente a pesazos.-Y por favor, no me llames más "Lunático". Ese era un nombre que solían darme tres viejos amigos. Y los tres están muertos-terminó Lupin, sin mirar a Black, y reemprendió su retirada.

Sirius permaneció unos segundos más colgando de los barrotes, con la carta en las manos. _Culpable._ Remus lo había declarado... _culpable. _Se dejó caer al piso, como un cuerpo sin vida, deslizándose lentamente por los barrotes. Tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió abrir la carta.

_Querido Sirius,_

_            No se si hago bien en dirigirte esta carta con un "querido", o mejor dicho, no se si hago bien en dirigirte esta carta con un "Sirius". Ya no se a quien dirijo esta carta. Pensé primero que era al hombre al que amaba, a un gran amigo y compañero. A un hombre valiente, de palabra, honrado. Pero entonces, descubro que ese hombre ya no existe. Entonces, decido dirigirle esta carta al asesino de mis amigos, y de mi amor. Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de esa persona? Y si es un asesino, ¿he de llamarlo querido?_

_            Entonces, para hacer las cosas más sencillas, decidí enviarle esta carta a Sirius que yo alguna vez conocí, dondequiera que esté ahora._

_            Hay muchas cosas que no termino de entender, Sirius, amor. Cosas que me quedan inconclusas... manchas... puntos negros en una blanca pared. Cosas sin sentido. Tu me debes comprender. Jamás terminaré de entender cómo fueron las cosas, y por qué fueron así. Ni tampoco quiero entenderlas. Porque el hacerlo, significa aceptar la realidad. Y aceptarla, significa aceptar también el dolor y sufrimiento que esta acompaña. Y ya tengo suficiente de ambos._

_            Ya no se a qué aferrarme para seguir viviendo. Y se me hace inevitable la cruel y dura pregunta de... ¿vale la pena seguir luchando, cuando ya lo has perdido todo? Y lo peor es que... no le encuentro una respuesta. Talvez sería más fácil tomar una daga, y cortarme las venas, y así terminar con tanto dolor. Pero el suicidio es para los cobardes. Si tengo que vivir con el pesar de un pasado mortal, pues así será._

_            Miró hacia atrás, y veo tantas cosas... tantas, Sirius... tantos recuerdos... tantos momentos... y nuevamente viene a mi la misma pregunta: ¿por qué? Es la gran pregunta, ¿no? La pregunta a la cual nunca le encontraré la respuesta._

_            Mientras escribo esta carta, miró a mi alrededor. Estoy en nuestro dormitorio. La cama está armada. Las cortinas descorridas, y los últimos rayos de luz, antes del anochecer, son toda la luz que tengo para escribir esto. A lo lejos se escucha el cantar de los pájaros, y el susurrar del mar, cuando las olas golpean contra la playa... y pienso en los tiempos que pasamos juntos. Y tengo que admitir que fueron hermosos. Imborrables recuerdos de felicidad. Cuando todos éramos felices. Pero también jóvenes, e inocentes._

_            Comienzo a creer, que el mundo es demasiado grande para mi, y que solo la maldad logra triunfar aquí. Comiendo a creer que el amor ya no tiene futuro. Comienzo a creer que no vale la pena luchar por algo mejor. Y descubro que  ya no me queda con quien compartir estos sentimientos. Todos me han abandonado demasiado temprano._

_            Había tantos sueños, tantos planes, tanta vida... y en tan poco tiempo, todo se esfumó en el aire, como lo hace el dulce aroma del jazmín, cuando una fuerte brisa lo sacude durante una noche de tormenta. Me siento como la flor de jazmín; azotada y dolida por los duros golpes que le está dando la tormenta. Pero al igual que el jazmín, confío que la mañana va a llegar, y que la tormenta llegará en algún momento a un final. Y volverá a salir el sol. Y todo brillará una vez más. Y el aroma a jazmín volverá a reinar. Solo espero poder soportar lo que queda de la tormenta._

_            Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y mi mente no deja de castigarme con el recuerdo de esa noche en la que partiste temprano, no sin antes decirme que pasara lo que pasara, tu siempre me amarías. Y ahora, cuando todo ya ha pasado, yo me pregunto, en la soledad de mis noches, ¿todavía me amas?_

_            De esta manera, me despido, sin esperanzas de que haya un reencuentro, y tampoco con deseos de que haya uno. Desde lo profundo de mi corazón quebrado en pedazos, te deseo que encuentres algo de consuelo en mi carta, porque para mí ya no hay ninguno._

_                                               Por siempre tuya,_

                                                                       Anne 

Sirius apretó la carta entre sus manos, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

-Si, Anne. Todavía te amo.-confesó en la soledad de su celda. Y entonces, sintió que la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara. Todos tenían razón. El era _culpable._


End file.
